What happened after
by Potterhead20004
Summary: Its been almost a century since the famous Battle of Hogwarts but something of evil is coming back to Hogwarrs. Now, 2 boys and 3 girls must stop it before it gets worse but after a potion disaster, they go back to a time when things were different
1. chapter 1

**Note: I don't own all of the characters or ideas, they belong to the amazing J.K.Rolling**

Authors note:

So, this isn't really a chapter but it's the information about some of the characters in the story so that you know who they are

Thanks 

Your Local Hufflepuff 

Information:

Name: Adela Fleur Lupin

House: Hufflepuff

Year: Depends on Rp

Parents: Teddy Lupin and Victorie Lupin

Siblings: Twin brother Remus, younger

sisters Hope and Arianna and younger brother Charlie

Appearance:

Hair: Changes on mood

Eyes: changes on mood

Skin: fair

Scars or freckles: freckles

School life:

Favourite subject: DADA

Least favourite subject: Herboligy

Quidditch Position: Seeker and team captain

Info:

Adela is very proud of who she is and gets easily offended. She is very independent

About:

Name: Remus James Lupin

House: Gryffindor

Year: Depends on Rp

Parents: Teddy Lupin and Victorie Lupin

Siblings: Twin sister Adela, younger

sisters Hope and Arianna and younger brother Charlie

Appearance:

Hair: Fawn

Eyes: hazel

Skin: fair

Scars or freckles: freckles

School life:

Favourite subject: Potions

Least favourite subject: Transfiguration

Quidditch Position: Chaser

Info:

Remus is very smart and much like his Grandfather. He enjoys playing pranks with his best mates Matthew, Aaron and Jamie

About:

Name: Emilia 'Em' Delecour

House: Hufflepuff (when she moved from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts in her 6th year)

Year: Depends on Rp (mainly 6th year)

Parents: Gabrielle Delecour

Siblings: Elder brothers Finley, Francis, Thomas and elder sisters Fleur, Arianna and Sophia

Appearance:

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: blue

Skin: fair (veela)

Scars or freckles: N/A

School life:

Favourite subject: Charms

Least favourite subject: Potions

Quidditch Position: N/A

Info:

Emilia is the niece of Fleur Delecour and cousins to Remus and Adela Lupin (above) she is very smart and always looks smart

About:

Name: Matthew Potter

House: Gryffindor

Year: Depends on Rp

Parents: James Sirius Potter

Siblings: Brothers Aaron and Jamie

Appearance:

Hair: Black

Eyes: brown

Skin: fair

Scars or freckles: N/A

School life:

Favourite subject: DADA

Least favourite subject: Potions

Quidditch Position: Seeker and team captain

Info:

Matthew is the grandson of Harry Potter. Him and his two brothers are really big pranksters

About:

Name: Arianna Narissa Malfoy

House: Slytherin

Year: Depends on Rp

Parents: Draco Lucius Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy

Siblings: Brother Scorpius

Appearance:

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: blue

Skin: fair

Scars or freckles: N/A

School life:

Favourite subject: Potions

Least favourite subject: Muggle Studies

Quidditch Position: Seeker and team captain

Info:

Arianna is the youngest child of Draco and Astoria. She is exactly like her father and hates her Brother Scorpius

There will be more characters but these 5 are the main characters.

Hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts

September 30th 2017

Dear Adela,

I actually can't believe myself! I actually can't! I've gone and fallen in love with him! The guy I hate is now my crush! What do I do? Adela please help me!

Thanks, Em

Dear Emilia,

I know how you feel, I really do. You just need to tell him slowly. It's like how me and Sam got together, he had a crush on me and he gradually got me to fall in love with him, and now look at us. You need to do the same. If you need advice I'd go to Ari, she's the best at advice!

Here for you, Ad x

~in reality~

At the quidditch pitch, Adela is on the pitch with the Hufflepuff team and Emilia and Arianna are in the stands. "Em, is everything ok? You seem in deep thought?" Arianna looked deep into Emilia's pale eyes as she tried to lighten the mood. "Ari, I need some advice. Ad told me to come to you if I need it so yea. Could you help me?" Em looked slightly worried about what to do. Arianna smiles "I know what this is about, I've heard the situation before. I'm guessing it's about you know what with you know who". Em tried to mess around a bit "What! Voldemort is dead! Has been for years Ari! You of all people should know that!". Ari smiled as she let out a little giggle "ok, whenever I'm upset I'm coming to you. Anyway, if this is about Matthew I can help, and I know a few people who could help to" she smiled cheerfully. "As long as it's not my bro..." she looked at the pitch to see the Gryffindor team come in "great there Both here" Emilia complained a bit. Down on the pitch Matthew and Remus were messing around like usual "Matt! Grow up will you! Your such a child sometimes!" Remus laughed as he pushed Matthew's hand of his hair. "Just making a little fun Rem! Don't be a buzzkill" the two boys laughed as them and the rest of the Gryffindor house team made there way onto the pitch. Adela saw them and immediately rolled her eyes as they walked towards her "what do you think your doing here!?! It's the Hufflepuff team's time to practice, your not allowed here till 5pm and it's 4pm so why you here?" She snapped at the Gryffindor team captain and vice captain (who just happened to be her brother) as soon as Arianna and Emilia saw they ran down the stands to join her. "Woah Lupin, calm down! Just came to watch, anyway, I need to talk to Emilia. She's always with you so I'm geussing she's here" Matthew sees Emilia and smirked "speak of the devil" Remus quickly replied "she is the devil you know" "shall we go into you waking up in the morning Rem or shall we leave that?" Emilia, Adela and Arianna laughed "anyway, Emilia I need to talk to you, now, in private" Matthew gave Emilia a look and she instantly knew what he wanted. "Ok, quickly, I have to do something." Emilia and Matthew left the pitch for a few minutes while everyone else wondered what was going on.

October 26th 2017

~Emilia/Matthew POV~

Emilia sat in the Room of Requirement as she heard the door open. She looked up and saw who it was. It was Matthew. "Ok, you've got the stuff right?" Emilia smiled as she replied "yep, now let's get to work, the Halloween ball isn't that far away, they are doing it on the 29th this year, they want a 3 day celebration". Emilia and Matthew stayed in the Room of Requirement for a long time.

~Remus/Adela/Arianna POV~

Adela, Remus and Arianna sat in the great hall writing for most of the day until someone interrupted them "Hey Arianna, you ok?" Arianna looked up immediately to see a boy a little older than herself with blonde tidy hair and blue eyes looking at her. Standing next to him was a another boy who seemed older than her, his hair was a deep black and was messy, his eyes were a green colour. "Hey Scorp, Al how are you two?" Remus replied just before Arianna could. "I'm good thanks Rem, have you seen Matt, Aaron or Jamie anywhere? Dad told me something and they need to know" Albus asked before messing up his hair again. "Aaron and Jamie are at the quidditch pitch" Adela replied before smiling. "Matthew has been missing all day, no idea where he is" Remus replied after Adela. "So has Emilia... Wait they might be together!" Arianna got up and put her stuff away quickly "Scorpius, do me a favour and put these in my room, or give it to one of the girls, thanks!" And as soon as Scorpius could Reply, Arianna had already left the hall. "I hate her sometimes" Scorpius and Albus laughed as they went up to the Slytherin common room.


End file.
